Token
The Token Guild was formed on Rushu for Dofus players of all alignments and due to the server merge, is now on Echo server. TailsHornsHalo remains the leader and you can contact him if you would like to be active in the guild. Formed in January 2007, Token guild is looking for strong characters looking to have a guild name to add to the character. Much of the details below remain in effect however, due to game evolution, some has evolved. Contact TailsHornsHalo or other guild officers in game for the most current information. Join now for fun, frolic and adventure in the many areas of Dofus! We seek all ages of players but we would like to have "Disney Speak" in the guild chat as we have some very young players in our guild. Token Guild Announcement: As of June 1, 2009 you will not be allowed to remain in Token guild if you do not meet the minimum level requirement of level 60. We encourage you to train with us and enjoy the gaming environment but we would like to start having our guild to be able to have the players protect our Collectors should any be placed. The guild members of Token are active players and are able to defend any collectors that the guild might be able to place. Nevertheless, as of March 15, 2009, selective recruitment has been initiated. All members are expected to level their characters and their professions. The guild members are encouraged to enjoy the gaming environment and seek players to assist leveling their characters, pets, equipment and other activities as available resources are offered. Our guild forum (TokenGuild forum) is available for guildmembers to suggest and post activity suggestions. Also, please join Imps Village website and browse the postings of the Guild Leader and the topics relating to Token guild activities (Token on ImpsVillage.com) Wabbit Island Hunting With the amount of materials to be collected, specifically Wabbit Legs (collected by hunters) and Cawwots (available for anyone), it is strongly recommended that all Pay to Play (subscribing members) obtain the Wabbit Potion from Otomaï. It is also noted that each player obtain the jellies themselves or have a group join you to obtain the jars of jellies from a senior player. The Token Guild will be doing Wabbit Castle beginning in mid-March with allied guilds as space and permission is allowed. This is a difficult dungeon and is very likely to cause death if attempted too soon before you are properly leveled. EDIT: This Dofus Wiki clearly states in many class levelling guides that Wabbit Island is a very good place to get some solid exp and besides that the drops from the monsters sell very well in the resource rooms. Token Guild will not be conducting castle runs for quite sometime. Please use the exp and the drops from the monsters on this island. --TokenGuild 20:27, 3 March 2007 (GMT) Wabbit Hunting Rules Those characters who do not stay on the same map as the rest of the group risk the possibility of being left behind and delaying quick entrance to the Wabbit Castle. If you are caught in a hole, or a bypass burrow on the way to the Wabbit Castle, it will be up the group leader and a majority vote of the remainder of the group to determine if a rescue is needed or possible. If you go forward or lag behind the group and do not stay on the same map so that the rescue team can extract you from aggros, you will be left behind and expected to continue on to the castle on your own without further assistance from the group. Please note that to enter the castle requires the wabbit potion and the three keys. If you don't have the three keys or need to be guided to get the 3 keys, please contact a Token Guild officer in game. To get across the invisible map to the third key, please use this link to step carefully across to the exit. Invisible Map More information will be posted about the development of our guild soon. Guild House Token Guild has purchased a guild house in Sufokia at 18, 24. Members are welcome to visit the guild house with guild potions or just entering the house but the guild chest will have limited access. Guild Rules # Have Fun! # You may not agress any fellow member of the TOKEN guild or its allied guilds. # Respect the Decisions and Directions of the Guild Leadership as their decisions are in the best interest of ALL the Guild and its Members # Refrain from Spamming, Selling or Trading in the guild chat. Others use this channel to communicate. Guild Alliances :Token Guild is allied with the following guilds. * Thanatos * The Wheel of Time * Otaku You may contact TailsHornsHalo or TokenFortune in game regarding Token Guild. :TailshornsHalo